But I held on to you
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: Oliver is always there for Lilly. Always.


**Still own nothing.  
****Mentions alcohol for a little bit but nothing too dark.  
****Enjoy!

* * *

**  
It was a Saturday morning and Lilly was at her computer finishing up college applications. Things were too quiet around the house so she turned on the radio. Ryan Cabrera's song came on, called "On The Way Down." Her mind was instantly flooded with memories of her junior year.

**Sick and Tired of this world  
There's no more air  
Trippin' over myself  
Goin' nowhere  
Waiting  
Suffocating  
No direction  
And I took a dive**

Flashback – 

_Things weren't going well for Lilly – her parents' divorced almost two years ago and her dad hadn't visited since. Miley would help the best that she could, but her Hannah career had skyrocketed at the tender age of 16. And to top it all off, SAT's and other college-related tests had to be taken before the school year was over. Lilly felt like she was falling behind._

"Oliver, let me go! Things are just getting too tough! I don't wanna do this anymore!" the blond screamed at her best friend since pre-school.

"_No! This isn't the answer, Lils! I can't believe you would ever do this!" he struggled to get the alcohol bottle out of her hand._**  
**

"_What does it matter?! My dad left my mom and me. Miley tries to help but she's almost always busy being fabulous Hannah Montana. And you –"_**  
**

**And on the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself  
And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
On the way down  
Almost fell right through  
But I held onto you**

_She stopped and looked at Oliver, the tears in his eyes already spilling down his face. She had nothing bad to say about him because he never left her. It broke her heart to see him like that and she realized that her actions were stupid and selfish. After months of denial, Lilly became aware of her problem – she was an alcoholic, just like her dad. _

"_Oh Oliver," she broke down, sobbing on the floor, trembling._

_Oliver quickly rushed to her side and held her delicately, yet tight. He rocked her, soothed her, and caressed her back. They stayed in that position for about an hour until Lilly was finally calm. He didn't bother punishing her because she knew what she had done. So he gave her comforting words._

"_I will always hold on to you Lilly," the brunette said, "always."_

**  
I've been wondering why  
It's only me  
Have you always been inside  
Waiting to breathe  
It's alright  
Sunlight  
On my face  
I wake up and yeah, I'm alive**

"Oh honey, I am so sorry," Heather Truscott hugged her daughter tightly.

"Mom, it's ok. I know you had a lot going on and I didn't want to bother you with my problems," Lilly explained.

Heather looked at her 16-year-old. "You're such a wonderful daughter. I will do everything I can to help you out. I'll call AA tomorrow."

"Thanks mom," Lilly said.

**'cause on the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself  
And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
On the way down  
Almost fell right through  
But I held onto you**

"_Get out!" Lilly's father yelled at her._

"_But dad, I –" Lilly frantically said._

"_You're nothing but a liar, just like your mother! My daughter would never do such a thing," the man kicked Lilly out of the house._

_Oliver was waiting, leaning on the passenger's side of his car. He saw Lilly coming her way with tears in her eyes._

"_He didn't take it too well," she whispered collapsing into Oliver's open arms. _

**I was so afraid  
Of going under  
But now  
The weight of the world  
Feels like nothing, no, nothing**

_Lilly was so thankful for everything Oliver had done. It had been 8 months since she had stopped drinking and things were finally looking up. She didn't feel like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. Lilly was finally free to be herself. And Oliver was there, holding her hand every step of the way. _

_Of course, Miley was there for her too – letting her sleep over, having a girls' day out, and going to different Hannah events; anything to help Lilly get her mind off of things. Although Lilly was doing a lot better, she still had a long road ahead of her and it was nice to have Miley by her side to help her escape. Especially if Oliver would get grounded for something stupid – amazing guy, but still a donut. _

**Down, down, down  
You're all I wanted  
Down, down, down  
You're all I needed  
Down, down, down  
You're all I wanted  
You're all I needed**

**And I won't forget the way you loved me  
****  
All that I wanted  
All that I needed**

_Oliver was everything Lilly wanted and needed. He had seen her during her highs and lows and he never ran away._

_The two were hanging out at the park playing tag one day. Lilly was running as fast as she could but Oliver caught up to her, grabbing her waist and swinging her around. _

"_Just apply to the same colleges as me. We are at least guaranteed a few of the same acceptance letters," the brunette explained himself._

"_Ok, that was random," the girl rolled her eyes, smiling._

_He laughed, "Besides, I can't go to college without you. You're my best friend… and so much more," he whispered._

_The two of them shared their first kiss that day. It was just one of many to come._**  
**

**On the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself  
And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
On the way down  
I almost fell right through  
But I held onto you**

Present -

There was a knock on Lilly's door.

"Lils?" Oliver asked.

"Hey, Ollie," she smiled.

"So are you gonna take my advice and apply to the same colleges as me?"

"Yep." Cherish the day one of Oliver's ideas would be a good one.

He took a seat next to his girlfriends, put her arms around her shoulders and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Good."**  
**

**Down, down, down  
But I held onto you  
Down, down, down  
But I held onto you  
****

* * *

****  
A/N: I liked this story. I tried to make it somewhat believable than the happy-go-lucky characters. I know someone who went through something like this (she's doing better know btw) so I guess it can be realistic. Yeah… I think I'm just babbling. I'll stop now. ) **


End file.
